Throw The Living
by alastingimpression
Summary: The Camden's hire a housekeeper, but she's not what she seems.. [takes place in 3rd season] FINISHED!
1. Chapter One

Title : Throw The Living  
  
Author : Cj [aka ruthierocks]  
  
Rating : PG  
  
Takes place close to the end of the third season (1999).   
  
The Camden's get a housekeeper.. but she's not what she seems..  
  
-----  
  
May, 24, 1999:  
  
Ruthie and Simon walked in the door from school. It was their last week until school was out. Mary walked in behind them with the keys, followed by Lucy.  
  
"I have to go call Shelby," Lucy said.  
  
"What happened?" Ruthie asked.  
  
"It's a guy thing," Lucy replied.  
  
"Oh boy, another one," Ruthie said. Lucy quickly went upstairs and Mary followed her. Ruthie and Simon kicked off their shoes and put them to the side. Annie came down with one of the twins.  
  
"Hey guys. Guess what?" Annie asked.  
  
"I'm too tired to guess," Simon replied.  
  
"Ditto," Ruthie said.  
  
"We're getting a housekeeper!" Annie exclaimed.  
  
"Cool," Ruthie replied.  
  
"Why?" Simon asked.  
  
"I just don't have time to cook, keep house, and raise seven kids at the same time," Annie replied.  
  
"Oh. Don't we help enough?" Simon asked.  
  
"Yes, and I'm very pleased with all of you," Annie replied.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. What's her name?" Ruthie asked.  
  
"Jennifer Lindsey," Annie replied.  
  
"When's she start?" Simon asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'd like to get a look at her," Ruthie replied.  
  
"She starts tomorrow. In the meantime, why not start your homework?" Annie suggested. Simon and Ruthie gave each other a "oh boy" glance.  
  
"Ok," Simon replied. He went upstairs, Ruthie at his ankles. Annie looked at her baby son. He was getting cranky. She took him upstairs where Eric was with his brother. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two::  
  
"And Denny told me that Lisa said that Donny said that Jason thinks that I'm cute," Lucy said to Shelby on the phone. Mary was in the background mocking her.  
  
"Wow. You are so lucky!" Shelby said.  
  
"I know! I so am going to hang around his locker tomorrow," Lucy replied.  
  
"Great! That's the way to do it!" Shelby said. Mary threw a pillow. Lucy threw it back. Ruthie walked in the room.  
  
"Mom hired a housekeeper," Ruthie said. Lucy looked at her.  
  
"I gotta go," Lucy said. She hung up the phone.  
  
"You're kidding me, right?" Mary asked. Ruthie shook her head.  
  
"Why, why would she do that?" Lucy asked.  
  
"Because, and I quote, she can't handle being a mom and cooking and cleaning," Ruthie replied.  
  
"That's not a quote, Mom doesn't talk like that," Mary said.  
  
"You're missing the point!" Ruthie exclaimed.  
  
"Mom hired a housekeeper?" Lucy asked.  
  
"Bingo," Ruthie replied.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Lucy and Mary ran into the kitchen where Annie was now making dinner.  
  
"Ruthie says that you said that you hired a housekeeper," Lucy said. Mary looks at her.  
  
"I did. She's really nice and great. You'll love her," Annie replied.  
  
"Why?" Mary asked.  
  
"I needed help," Annie replied.  
  
"Don't we help you enough?" Lucy asked. Annie thought.  
  
"No," Annie simply said.  
  
"That was rude," Lucy said, crossing her arms. She and Mary both knew that it was true. Matt came in.  
  
"She hired a housekeeper," Mary informed him. Suddenly, his appetite was out of the picture.  
  
"Why?" Matt asked, making a face at Annie.  
  
"I needed the help. With the twins here now, I can't take care of everyone," Annie replied.  
  
"See, I told you," Mary said.  
  
"Don't you think we could help?" Matt asked.  
  
"I did what I did because I felt that it was neccessary," Annie replied.  
  
"Ok," Lucy said, offended. They all left, leaving Annie to cook, which completely proved her point. 


	3. Chapter Three

Here's chapter three.. hope you like it.   
  
***  
  
Ruthie and Simon sat in their seperate rooms with the door open.  
  
"So, what do you think about this housekeeper?" Simon asked. Ruthie looked in the room. She couldn't see her brother, and he couldn't see her, but they were both comforted by each other's presence.   
  
"I don't think we need her," Ruthie replied. She had been reading, and dog-eared her book before putting it on her desk. "What about you?"  
  
"I agree with you. Mom and dad are doing great, and we help, just not enough," Simon explained.  
  
"What can we do?" Ruthie asked, excitedly.   
  
"We can try to be as helpful as possible to mom and then maybe she won't think we need this housekeeper," Simon replied. Ruthie liked this idea. Her eyes lit up.  
  
"Yeah!" Ruthie exclaimed. She went into her brother's room and hugged him. He secretly loved it when she did this, knowing that he was loved, but always acted macho and tough.  
  
"Quit doin' that!" Simon exclaimed.  
  
"Sorry, I am just really happy with you," Ruthie replied, her curly locks in her face. He smiled.   
  
"Now, we have to put our plan into action," Simon said. Ruthie gave a sly smile.   
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Lucy and Mary sat in their room, throwing the basketball around. Suddenly, Simon and Ruthie come in and bounce down beside their sisters.  
  
"You've got to help us!" Ruthie said.  
  
"With what?" Mary asked.  
  
"We've got a plan," Simon replied.  
  
"Oh yeah? What kind of plan?" Lucy asked.  
  
"We're gonna show mom and dad that we don't need no housekeeper cause' we can help em' around the house and with the twins. We're just gonna help!" Ruthie replied. Mary and Lucy gave Simon a look.  
  
"What she means, is that we're going to try and convince mom and dad that we don't need a housekeeper. We can help them. What do you think?" Simon asked.  
  
"I think that that is a great idea! I really don't want a housekeeper," Mary replied.  
  
"A housekeeper will tie mom and dad up with pleasing her, I could use a little extra freedom," Lucy said.  
  
"You don't need extra freedom," Mary replied.  
  
"Still, this housekeeper could work to our advantage. You know she's not going to give a," Lucy began, and then Mary gave her a look. "Care about what we do," Lucy finished.  
  
"Lucy," Mary said.  
  
"What?" Lucy asked.  
  
"You don't need extra freedom. They've been letting you be yourself and do what you want anyway, lately," Mary replied.  
  
"No they haven't," Lucy answered. Mary rolled her eyes. 


	4. Chapter Four

The next morning, Ruthie awoke to Annie gently nudging her. It was Saturday and it was early.  
  
"What?" Ruthie asked.  
  
"Get up. You're moving into Simon's room," Annie replied. They had put the bunk beds in Simon's room the day before because Jennifer was moving to Ruthie's room.  
  
"I don't want to!" Ruthie said, tiredly.  
  
"You have to!" Jennifer said. Ruthie looked and saw the housekeeper.  
  
"Hi," Ruthie said.  
  
"Hi. I'm Jennifer. You're Ruthie?" Jennifer asked.  
  
"Yes," Ruthie replied.  
  
"Why don't you want to move?" Jennifer asked.  
  
"Why can't you move into Simon's room?" Ruthie asked.  
  
"This room is smaller, and there is only one of me and two of you guys," Jennifer replied.  
  
"Ok," Ruthie said. She got up and went into Simon's room.   
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Simon got up as Ruthie yelled.  
  
"I saw her! She looks mean!" Ruthie yelled at nine o' clock.  
  
"Mean? Who? The housekeeper?" Simon asked.  
  
"Yes, she looks mean and her name is Jennifer!" Ruthie replied. Little did she know that Jennifer was listening.   
  
"Looks mean?" Simon asked.  
  
"Like she wants to punch ya'!" Ruthie exclaimed in her high pitched voice.  
  
"I doubt she'll wanna punch this!" Simon replied, revealing his tiny muscles. Ruthie crossed her arms.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Ruthie asked.  
  
"Yeah," Simon replied. Jennifer walked in.  
  
"Hey Simon! I'm Jennifer. Ruthie, I think we met," Jennifer said.  
  
"Hi," Simon said.  
  
"Yeah. I hope you like it here!" Ruthie replied.  
  
"I'm sure I will," Jennifer smirked. She walked out.  
  
"See what I mean?" Ruthie asked, jumping on Simon's bed and staring right into his eyes.  
  
"Yeah. Maybe, just maybe, we can pretend that she's the bad guy and we have to get back the stolen jewels!" Simon exclaimed. Ruthie got a twinkle in her eye.  
  
"Yeah!" Ruthie agreed.  
  
"Now, we have to figure this out," Simon replied, getting up and pacing. Ruthie turned and watched him, excitedly.  
  
"Ok Sherlock!" Ruthie exclaimed. Simon rolled his eyes.   
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Jennifer put the roast in the oven. The first day on the job was always the hardest, and Jennifer had to make a good impression. It was going to be tough on this job. Ruthie was onto her. She didn't know enough yet, which was good. Lucy and Mary walked in.  
  
"Do you swear?" Mary asked.  
  
"Yes! I swear!" Lucy replied.  
  
"Don't swear, girls," Jennifer said, washing her hands. Lucy and Mary seemed stunned.  
  
"Ok," Lucy said, slowly. She didn't exactly want the housekeeper listening on her conversation with Mary about guys.  
  
"Hi, Jennifer. We're going to go upstairs now," Mary said. They hurried upstairs.  
  
"Can you believe that woman? The first day on the job and she thinks she can boss us around?" Lucy asked.  
  
"Yeah, looks that way," Mary replied. They met up with Simon and Ruthie in the hall.  
  
"I really don't like her!" Ruthie said, really loud. Mary, Lucy, and Simon covered her mouth, but Jennifer hadn't missed a word. She had been listening to catch a Camden kid not acting so angelic. Jennifer hurried into the den, which she did not know what was in. She went to Eric's desk and opened a drawer. She found a picture of the entire family(minus the twins). She looked at the kids and glared. She especially looked at Ruthie and violently threw the photo to the ground, breaking the glass. Then, she picked up the phone and dialed... 


	5. Chapter Five

Ruthie peeked and watched Jennifer as she talked to her boyfriend.   
  
"Yes. They have seven bratty kids," Jennifer said. She paused, he was speaking on the other line. "I'd like to wring the older girls by the neck and pull that little blonde boy's hair. Oh, and the little girl is a pain in my-- Yes I know it's the reverand's house. Thank you for catching me." Jennifer paused again. "She is, though. I tell you she's a clever one. She's onto me already. I've got to stop her. She's really close to the blonde boy and he's got something that I want and I'm not afraid to get." Ruthie gasped. She was being very still, listening to Jennifer who was-- at the time-- listening to her boyfriend. "That little girl is the one I'm going to worry about. The other kids hate me, but they're clueless. I heard her talking to the blonde boy about me." Pause. "I looked around his room-- and her's and there's no sign of it yet. I've got to do it while they're gone. But first, I'll have a little fun." Ruthie wondered what she was talking about. Ruthie was a very brave little seven year old. "I know I'm evil," Jennifer laughed. Ruthie had had it. She burst into the room with evil eyes and her arms crossed as she tapped the floor with house slippers.  
  
"That's it! I've had it! What do you want from us, you, you, you-- I don't know what you are but whatever you want, you can't have because this is our house and I know you're up to something and whatever it is I'll do anything in my power to get you fired! I'll get mom and dad and Matt and Mary and Lucy and Simon. I would even get Samuel and David if they could talk, but they can't and that's beside the point. You better tell me what you're up to cause you can't fool Ruth Ann Camden!" Ruthie exclaimed. Jennifer hung up the phone and went up to Ruthie.  
  
"I'm getting sick and tired of your attitude," Jennifer replied, a finger in Ruthie's face.  
  
"Bite me!" Ruthie exclaimed and she bit Jennifer's finger. Jennifer slammed the door and grabbed Ruthie by the hand and squeezed.   
  
  
  
  
  
Jennifer picked Ruthie up and threw her to the ground as hard as she could. Ruthie scrambled away, but Jennifer grabbed her by the arm so hard that it weakened Ruthie. She looked at Jennifer in pain.  
  
"You look at me you little punk! You are not going to tell anybody, not even Simon, what you heard and if you do, you may not see tomorrow. Is that understood? You will do my job plus whatever else I want you to do and you won't complain, nor tell your parents unless you can take a beating or two. Nobody except you and me needs to know about this! Is that understood?!" Jennifer asked, spit coming through her teeth. She grabbed Ruthie by the other arm as hard as she had the other one gripped and she shook her quite hard. "I asked you if that was understood! Now ANSWER ME!" Jennifer yelled. Ruthie gulped.  
  
"Yeah," Ruthie said. Jennifer pushed Ruthie out of her grip and the frightened child scurried out of the room.   
  
Ruthie ran outside, hot tears forming on the edge on her eye lids and lashes. She knew she couldn't come back. No one could stop her. She ran and ran and ran. She made it about a block when her legs tired. She found a deserted bench in the deserted neighborhood and sat to cry. She looked at her arms. They were red and fingerprints could be clearly seen. If she touched it, she felt pain. She pulled down her sleeves and turned on the bench, putting up her feet.  
  
"What happened? What did I do?" Ruthie asked herself under her breath. There was not a soul around, and Ruthie felt lonliness. She pulled her legs in and cuddled them with her arms. She couldn't tell anyone about this, but what if Jennifer got to the twins? What if she hurt Simon? Matt and Mary could take her out, but probably wouldn't have the guts to mess with a housekeeper. A housekeeper that took Ruthie's room. A housekeeper that wanted something, but Ruthie's seven-year-old mind couldn't figure out what that 'it' was. 'It' was in Simon's room, she figured. Whatever 'it' was, Ruthie had to find it and hide it.   
  
About twenty minutes passed, and Ruthie was still thinking. The sun was going down on the hot, sticky Saturday and Ruthie's tears and sweat mixed as she watched the once very blue sky turn pink, and shade fall all around her. She looked at her arms and saw black, yellow, big, ugly bruises. It sickened her to see them, and they didn't look like they'd heal overnight. Ruthie got up and started the short, but horrible walk home. A chilly wind blew, and Ruthie shivered. Even though summer was almost there, the wind still blew softly and the days became shorter than usual. It was to be a very cold, miserable summer indeed. 


	6. Chapter Six

After being gone so long, Ruthie walked in and Annie hugged her.  
  
"Where have you been?" Annie asked.  
  
"I took a walk. I had to think," Ruthie replied. She went upstairs. She had to talk to someone. She saw Jennifer.  
  
"Ruthie. Could you come here?" Jennifer asked. Ruthie reluctantly went inside Simon's room with her.  
  
"What?" Ruthie asked, timidly.  
  
"Where does Simon keep his money?" Jennifer asked. Ruthie gulped and thought: This must be what she's looking for...  
  
"I don't know," Ruthie replied. She walked out. There was no one in the hall way, so Jennifer grabbed her and pulled her in Simon's room and began hitting her. Jennifer slapped Ruthie in the face. Ruthie felt sting and blood seemed to rush to her face. The mirror revealed a clear hand print.  
  
"If they ask about that, tell them that you ran into your dresser," Jennifer commanded.   
  
"It's a hand print!" Ruthie cried aloud.  
  
"It only looks like that now, it'll clear up and bruise," Jennifer replied, "Where's his money?" The evil look in her eyes told Ruthie to lie.  
  
"He....uh....keeps it in his third....uh....drawer," Ruthie lied. Jennifer opened the drawer and began throwing things about. She found no money. She pulled a knife from her pocket. She held it to Ruthie's frightened face.  
  
"Tell me where he keeps his money!!" Jennifer exclaimed. She kicked Ruthie.   
  
"I won't!" Ruthie replied. She dashed out of the room and fled to Mary and Lucy's room.   
  
"She's after me! She wants money! She wants Simon's money! Help!!!! I need help. She's gotta knife! She made this hand print!" Ruthie exclaimed.  
  
"What hand print?" Lucy asked. Ruthie stared in the mirror. The hand print was gone, but there was a bruise forming.  
  
"Don't worry, Simon told us that you guys were playing that silly little game about Jennifer being bad," Mary replied. Ruthie walked out. She saw Jennifer in the hall and darted past her and downstairs.   
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Annie saw the bruise on Ruthie's face when she came downstairs.  
  
"Ruthie. What happened?" Annie asked, looking at her daughter's face.  
  
"I....uh... ran into my dresser," Ruthie lied. Annie looked at her.  
  
"How did it happen?" Annie asked, with concern.  
  
"I don't know. I just ran into it," Ruthie replied. Jennifer listened and walked in.  
  
"Oh! Ruthie! Your face!" Jennifer faked sympethy. Ruthie didn't glare, but felt like it.  
  
"When's dinner?" Ruthie asked Annie.  
  
"Soon. Jennifer fixed it," Annie replied. Ruthie didn't want to eat it, but realized that she would have to.  
  
Later, when no one was in the kitchen, Jennifer got out the roast and began to seperate it onto plates. She seperated Ruthie's plate and got out some pills. They were drugs. Well, a perscription medicine that was easily addicting. She took out five pills and put them into Ruthie's food. Then, she poured the drinks and pulled out some strong wine. She dumped some in Ruthie's drink. Then she pulled out a tums and broke it up, putting it into Ruthie's food, too. 


	7. Chapter Seven

They sat down to dinner and everyone began to eat.  
  
"I'm not hungry," Ruthie said, "Can I be excused?"  
  
"I don't think so, Ruthie. Please eat just a little to show Jennifer that she didn't make this for nothing," Annie replied, not knowing about the pills.  
  
"Ok," Ruthie agreed, not excited. Jennifer smiled. Ruthie took a bite and then a drink. She liked it and they continued to eat.  
  
"Mom, can me and Happy take a walk after dinner?" Simon asked.  
  
"I suppose," Annie replied. Lucy took a sip of her drink and coughed.   
  
"Lucy, what's wrong?" Eric asked.  
  
"I choked," Lucy said, coughing.   
  
"You ok?" Mary asked, patting her sister on the back. Lucy took another drink.  
  
"Yeah. I'm ok now," Lucy replied. Ruthie was looking down at her plate.  
  
"Ruthie? What's wrong?" Eric asked. Ruthie was turning pale.  
  
"I don't feel too good," Ruthie replied. She got up. "I'll be right back."   
  
"Ok, honey. Take your time," Annie said. Ruthie went upstairs.  
  
"You know, I'll go see if she's ok," Jennifer said. She got up, pushed in her chair, and went upstairs.  
  
***  
  
  
  
Jennifer came up to Ruthie in her room.  
  
"What's wrong?" Jennifer asked.  
  
"What'd you do?" Ruthie asked.  
  
"Do you want to know?" Jennifer asked.  
  
"Yes. I feel dizzy. I don't like it. I think I'm gonna be sick," Ruthie replied.  
  
"Maybe because I put pills in your food and wine in your drink," Jennifer said. Ruthie glared at her.  
  
"I don't like you," Ruthie replied. Jennifer went up to her and began to shake her.  
  
"Well, I HATE you!" Jennifer said.  
  
"Quit it! Quit shaking me! What did I ever do to you?" Ruthie asked.  
  
"You know that I'm after something, and this is the end of you!" Jennifer replied. She pushed Ruthie down and Ruthie took a chance.  
  
"What are you looking for?" Ruthie asked.  
  
"Your brother, Simon, bought something from the store my boyfriend works at and he gave him counterfit money by mistake. That money was going to be given to the hospital to pay for my sister's operation. I came to get it," Jennifer replied.  
  
"You can kill me! But you can't kill my family's ears!" Ruthie exclaimed, throwing the nearby baby moniter to Jennifer. "It was on downstairs. I would look behind you." Jennifer turned around to see the entire family with crossed arms staring at her with fury in their eyes. Annie ran to Ruthie and hugged her as she cried.   
  
"How dare you?" Annie exclaimed.  
  
"She deserved it," Jennifer replied.   
  
"I think you deserve this," said Sgt. Micheals as he came in and hand-cuffed her.   
  
"You called the police?" Jennifer asked.  
  
"What? You thought you could get away with child abuse and giving out counterfit money with the intention to steal it back?" Eric asked, "Big mistake."  
  
"We'll see you in court!" Annie exclaimed. She was taken out of the house and escourted to a police car and the family gathered around Ruthie.  
  
"I don't....feel....good," Ruthie said, weakly. Then she fainted. 


	8. Chapter Eight

"Call 911! Lucy, Mary! One of you, call 911!" Annie exclaimed. Lucy and Mary both scrambled to their feet and rushed to the nearest phone.   
  
"Simon go to your room," Eric demanded.  
  
"Why?" Simon asked.  
  
"Just go," Eric replied.  
  
"I want to be with my sister!" Simon screamed.  
  
"Simon! Obey your father!" Annie replied.  
  
"No! I can't! I need to be with Ruthie! I have to be with Ruthie!" Simon said.  
  
"No! Simon. This is bad enough already. Please. Just go to your room," Annie tried to stay calm.  
  
"No," Simon replied.  
  
"Simon!" Eric yelled, and then lowered his tone, "Go." Simon ran out of the room as Mary and Lucy came back. Mary went into the room with Ruthie, Eric, and Annie while Lucy stayed out, and beyond her own tears, comforted Simon.   
  
"Simon. She's going to be fine," Lucy consoled.  
  
"You don't know that," Simon cried. Lucy hugged him as her own tears fell.   
  
"I knew she was up to no good. Ruthie said that she hit her, but I figured she was just playing. I could have stopped her but I didn't," Lucy said.  
  
"It's not your fault! It's my fault! I've always watched Ruthie but I got so obsessed with my friends that I ignored her. I didn't mean to!" Simon cried.  
  
"She's going to be fine," Lucy replied.  
  
"I'll try to believe you," Simon said. He went into his room.  
  
"Yeah, me too," Lucy replied, she got up and leaned against the wall with her arms crossed.   
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
Mary watched as her sister was loaded into a stretcher. Lucy came up to her.  
  
"I, I don't know what to do," Lucy said.  
  
"I know what I want to do, but I can't do it," Mary replied.  
  
"What's that?" Lucy asked.  
  
"I wanna go kick that housekeeper's lying butt!" Mary replied.  
  
"It wouldn't solve anything," Lucy said.  
  
"I know," Mary replied, "How's Simon?"  
  
"He's taking it really hard. He wanted to be in the room with his sister," Lucy said.  
  
"He's too young to see this," Mary replied.  
  
"Yeah. I would've went in, but I was too afraid," Lucy explained.  
  
"Afraid of what?" Mary asked.  
  
"That I'd be looking at my sister for the last time," Lucy replied.  
  
"She's not gonna die. She can't die. She's seven. She's a baby," Mary said.  
  
"Yeah. I've been telling myself that, too," Lucy replied.  
  
"What do you mean?" Mary asked. All of a sudden, Annie came up to them, hugging them and crying.  
  
"She quit breathing," Annie said, "My baby quit breathing."   
  
  
  
"What are you talking about?" Mary asked.  
  
"Ruthie quit breathing?" Lucy asked.  
  
"Yes," Annie replied, choking over her tears.  
  
"Mom, we'll be back," Mary said.  
  
"Where are you going?" Annie asked, but Mary had pulled Lucy and they ran to the car.  
  
"Where are we going, Mary?" Lucy asked.  
  
"Get in the car!" Mary replied.  
  
"Last time I got in a car with you driving we wrecked the stupid thing!" Lucy exclaimed.  
  
"We're taking a short cut to the hospital," Mary replied.  
  
"How do you know of a short cut to the hospital?" Lucy asked.  
  
"I was barely consious when I got run over," Mary explained, driving away, "And I remember where they went."  
  
"Oh great. You better not get us lost," Lucy said.  
  
"I won't. This is for our sister. I have a bad feeling," Mary replied. 


	9. Chapter Nine

They drove through the town and arrived at the hospital just as the ambulence did. They sneaked in and followed the stretcher into a room. They hopped under a bed.  
  
"I don't want to watch this," Lucy whispered.  
  
"Then don't. I want to see my sister," Mary replied. They watched as they pumped Ruthie's chest and talked in terms that they couldn't understand. Then they heard a continuous beep.  
  
"I think we've lost her," A nurse said.  
  
"We can't give up, yet. I think we can get her back," A doctor replied.   
  
"Don't watch, Lucy," Mary said. Tears formed in her eyes. Lucy was already bawling.  
  
"She's dead," Lucy replied.  
  
"She's gonna make it," Mary said. She had faith, but Lucy was convinced. The beep stopped.  
  
"She's coming back," A nurse said. Mary let out a sigh of relief. They were cramped under a bed, but Ruthie was still on the stretcher.   
  
"I think we've got her," The doctor said. Mary tapped Lucy, who's head was turned.   
  
"Mom's here," Mary said.  
  
"How do you know?" Lucy asked.  
  
"She's looking in the window," Mary replied. Lucy looked up and saw her mom. She had been crying, just like everyone else in the family. Lucy and Mary gave a little wave. They knew they'd have to explain later. 


	10. Chapter Ten

Eric was at home and he banged on Simon's bedroom door. He couldn't get Simon to open up. Simon threw his picture frame at the door, braking it. Then he came up to his door and picked it up. 

There was a picture of Ruthie. He then became very angry at himself and picked up his shoe and threw it at the door.

"Simon! Come out!" Eric exclaimed.

"No! You wanted me in here, so I'm not gonna come out until Ruthie's better!" Simon replied.

"Simon! Ruthie quit breathing!" Eric exclaimed. Simon opened the door.

"What?" He asked, lowering his voice.

"There's not very good odds," Eric replied.

"No. She has to live. No," Simon said. Tears poured out of his eyes and he wrapped himself around Eric. Eric returned the embrace with his own tears.

"It's ok, Simon. It's ok," Eric coaxed.

"No it's not," Simon replied, crying, "No it's not."

* * *

Eric and Simon arrived at the hospital after dropping the twins off with a neighbor. They waited with Annie.

"Where are the girls?" Eric asked.

"They're in the hospital room," Annie replied.

"Visitors are allowed?" Eric asked.

"No. I believe that they snuck in," Annie replied.

"How?" Simon asked.

"They followed the stretcher. They're under an empty hospital bed. They've still got Ruthie in the stretcher," Annie explained.

"How is Ruthie?" Eric asked.

"I got word that they lost her, but brought her back. She has to breathe with a machine," Annie replied.

"I still don't understand. What happened to Ruthie?" Simon asked.

"Jennifer did a horrible thing, Simon. She wanted something and Ruthie was onto her plan of getting it. She put pills in your sister's food and wine her drink. When mixed, this could be deadly. I saw her. Ruthie has bruises. Big, ugly bruises on my poor little seven year old daughter. How dare she do that to my baby, our baby," Annie replied. She hugged Eric, who tried to console her.

Simon felt horrible. He wanted to kill Jennifer, but knew he couldn't. He wondered what would happened to her, they all did.

The doctors walked out of the room. They had done all that they could do. Ruthie was sleeping. Lucy annd Mary got out from under the bed, which they had put Ruthie in. She was hooked up to a machine. They looked at her.

"She's alive," Lucy said.

"Yeah, I know. I don't know anything about this stuff, but she looks ok," Mary replied.

"You're right, you don't know anything," Lucy said.

"I just wish that she'd wake up," Mary replied.

"She'll wake up soon," Lucy said.

"I hope," Mary said.

"She will. Now I'm the one with the faith," Lucy replied.

"I'm glad I rubbed off on you," Mary said.

"I'm sorry I rubbed off on you," Lucy replied.

"It's ok. Everybody feels this way sometimes," Mary explained.

"You're right. I think we should go now," Lucy said.

"I guess you're right," Mary replied. They tried to open the door. It was locked.

"They locked it," Lucy said.

"What? Why? This isn't good!" Mary replied. She went up to Lucy and turned the knob. It opened.

"Stupid. You turned it the wrong way!" Mary said. They walked out, just as a nurse came out of the room across the hall.

* * *

Mary and Lucy walked into the waiting room.

"Have fun in the room?" Annie asked.

"We had to know how she was," Mary replied. Lucy looked at her.

"We?" Lucy asked.

"You went, too," Mary replied.

"You practically dragged me!" Lucy exclaimed, "Because of you we had to go through that. Because of you we had to be cramped under that bed for an hour. And because of you we were harassed by a nurse!" Lucy said. Mary smiled and looked at her parents.

"A nurse?" Eric asked.

"We were caught coming out of the room. Luckily, the nurse decided to let us go after lecturing us for about ten minutes," Mary replied.

"That was only ten minutes?" Lucy asked.

"I was looking at the clock," Mary replied. They sat down.


	11. Chapter Eleven

They were told that Ruthie would be ok, but would have to stay in the hospital for a couple of days and they went home. Nothing was the same that night. Matt had stayed home, he was the tough guy. The tough guy that cried when other's were gone. They went to bed that night, and Mary and Lucy stayed up talking. 

"I wonder. I wonder what happened to Jennifer's boyfriend," Lucy said.

"I don't know. I just hope that they catch him, though," Mary replied.

"Me too. It makes me uncomfortable," Lucy said.

"I just hope that Ruthie's alright," Mary replied.

"Me too. I've heard that if you bring someone back to life, they could be brain damaged," Lucy said.

"Yeah. I've heard that too. Let's just hope that that doesn't happen to Ruthie," Mary replied.

"Yeah," Lucy said.

"I'm getting tired, but I don't know if I can sleep," Mary explained.

"I know that I can't sleep," Lucy replied.

"If we can't sleep, you know that mom and dad are up," Mary said.

"Yeah," Lucy agreed.

* * *

In the morning, everyone was tired. No one had slept, not even Happy. Even a dog knew that something was wrong. The twins only slept about two hours, they were in that stage. Lucy and Matt were eating cereal in their pajamas when Mary came down in a black shirt and nice jeans. She was wearing make-up and her hair was pushed back with a headband.

"Why are you all dressed up?" Lucy asked.

"I have a day-date," Mary replied.

"Are you kidding me? Our little sister is in the hospital and you're going on a date!" Matt exclaimed.

"Oh look who's talkin'! You didn't even come to the hospital! What is up with you? You're a lousy brother!" Mary replied.

"For your information I turned down a date because of Ruthie. I stayed here and I cried and looked at Ruthie's baby pictures. I was afraid to admit it but now I realize that I had a right to cry! She's my sister!" Matt exclaimed.

"You don't understand," Mary replied.

"What? Tell me what I don't understand!" Matt yelled.

"My life! You don't know what I have to do to get a date. You don't know what it's like to be a woman. We look our best to impress guys and they don't even know you're alive!" Mary replied.

"Is guys all you think about?" Matt asked. Mary picked up the keys and threw them at Matt. Then, rushed upstairs, in a flood of tears.

"I don't understand her sometimes," Matt said.

"I wouldn't go there," Lucy replied. She followed her sister upstairs.

* * *

Later that day, the hospital called. Ruthie was aloud to come home. She was to stay in bed and have lots of fluids. She had to stay on a bland diet for a week. She came home, but Eric and Annie had to leave. They went to court with Jennifer. At home, everyone was around Ruthie.

"Hey Ruthie. Was it horrible there?" Simon asked.

"I was asleep most of the time," Ruthie replied, wearily.

"What was it like when you died?" Simon asked. Lucy and Mary looked at him.

"What?" Ruthie asked.

"When you died," Simon replied.

"I didn't die, did I?" Ruthie asked. She looked at Mary and Lucy.

"Ruthie, the truth is, they lost you for about two minutes. That's all," Mary replied.

"No! No! I didn't die! I couldn't have!" Ruthie said, as loud as she could, which, at the time, wasn't loud.

"Ruthie, Jennifer's a jerk," Lucy replied.

"I don't care if I died. As long as I'm here right now," Ruthie said.

"Exactly," Lucy replied.

"Mom and dad better put that witch in jail," Ruthie said.

"Yeah, let's hope so," Simon said.

"I better go help Matt with the twins," Mary said. She walked out.

"I'm so glad that you're ok," Lucy told Ruthie. Ruthie smiled.

Eric and Annie came into the house and upstairs to Ruthie's room where they found everybody, including Happy and the twins.

"Well?" Matt asked.

"Jennifer's been given 15 years for child abuse with the intent to kill," Annie replied.

"Did they ever catch her boyfriend?" Lucy asked.

"I'm afraid not. They think that he left town," Annie replied.

"I just wish they'd find him. I don't feel safe anymore. We don't know what he looks like, what if he comes to our door and we let him in our home," Mary said, "It's a scary thought."

"Yes, it is a scary thought. A very scary thought, and we're going to have to take extra precaution," Eric replied.

"What about the counterfit money? How do we know where it is?" Simon asked.

"I don't know," Annie replied.

"Can you remember what dollar it was? A dollar, a five dollar bill, a ten, a twenty?" Eric asked Simon.

"I think that it might have been a ten because I bought something that came out to ten dollars even and I only had a twenty," Simon replied.

"How many tens do you have?" Lucy asked.

"Three, I think," Simon replied.

"I think we should dispose of them. I'll pay you back Simon," Eric said.

They took his tens and ran them through a shredder before throwing them in the trash.

* * *

Within a week, Ruthie was doing much better and had gained all her strength back. She walked into the living room and Annie came up and hugged her.

"Oh Ruthie! I am so glad that you're ok," Annie said. Ruthie smiled.

"So am I, and I promise, if this is happening again, I'll tell you," Ruthie replied.

"And I promise that I'll believe you," Annie said. She led Ruthie into the kitchen and when they got in there, they saw the family with cake and balloons.

"Happy birthday Ruthie!" They all screamed.

"What? It's my birthday! I forgot! I actually forgot! I'm eight years old," Ruthie replied.

"Let's eat!" Matt said. Ruthie cut the cake and they had a great time.

The End


End file.
